ubcsgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cops Tactic
This is where the cops brought JosephFrost0304 and Jakraus after the Hot house caught on fire. ---- *The cops throw us on a table and beat the crap out of us. "Gonna kick you fuckin' ass" I say as blood pours from my mouth. I go in and punch 1 cop but the other 1 beats me with the billy club. "What do you want". the cop leans forward. "I know you 2 work 4 umbrella and i know you 2 have all the info we need". I think. "Fuck you" i spit blood on his face-JosephFrost0304 *"Heh, you're not getting any info from us you pair of wannabe BSAA scum." I was nearly blacking out when an all too familiar 'red rush' is seeping in me but slowly. The cop just punched me in the gut and I fell to the floor which just made the rush go quicker. "Could you guys get any more dim witted?" -Jakraus *I come in with the lieutenant, "Hi boys, you okay" I see jak's transformation kicking in and give him a pill. "Here you forgot these at the bar." I cop tries to take it from my hand "they're his blood pressure pills, he hasn't taken them yet," the cop tries to hit on me. (Fat-ass) I gave the pills to jak and his trans calmed down. "Feel better?". "Okay, lieutenant I need my comrades quick there's things out there that need to be stopped... and since your boys in blue aren't the... most fit for the job, we gotta go" The lieutenant told the cops to let you guys go. "Captian, the little boy is still with Bling and Rocker, they're both in the lobby waiting for us."--Cybil24 08:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) *I hand Frost his guns and I got mine along with my pills from Cybil. "Thanks Cybil I must've dropped them when we were escaping from the Nemesis." I clutched my stomach for a bit. "Man I'm gonna be feeling that for a small while." -Jakraus *I grab a cold compress and place it on jak's stomach... "Does that help?"--Cybil24 11:25, March 12, 2010 (UTC) *"Yeah it helps. Is Nemesis still after Flamin JR?" -Jakraus *I came from lobby "are you done yet?", "you know,i hate waiting.." - Bling1907 *"Lets go, but where?"-JosephFrost0304 *hides behind a chair* The demu lamta is dead hes dead! *cries* *Ok.........-JosephFrost0304 *"Wanna come to my new place?".."I'm kidding,we can play Bad Company 2" - Bling1907 *"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH THE MISSION"-JosephFrost0304 *Dunno cops dead.. - Bling1907 *"Captain, I know a place to hide.", "There's an old underground shelter my cousin left me just in case a situation were to come by and I would need a safe place to reside, I think it would be a good idea to hide there and then find a way to keep junior safe." I pull out a GPS to show you a location in the middle of the mojave desert. "It's not much but it's better than nothing, not to mention that my cousin left a few "toys" for us to play with, as well as gasoline and a variety of vehicles as well as helipad for my chopper." I look at Jak, "Jak, you still have your Apache helicopter, it can fit along side my blackhawk.", "Everyone, we can leave now... but, there's a problem." I look at joseph. "There's a shortage of medial supplies there. It's appears that someone has stolen all of the leftover stock of CG1096" you look at me waiting for me to explain, "It's the experimental drug that is used to calm down Jak's Crimson Gene Mutation, it's a muscle relaxant combined with a type of cooling agent. Since Jak's body heat rises over a fatal point before turning into his Crimson form, he asked me to make a drug if a situation like the one he was just in happens and he loses control of his human self","that's why it's crucial that he takes them so that he doesn't lose it out in public, and the last thing we need is to have him running around all berserk in final form.", "well, now that I told you what I needed to say, let's go."--Cybil24 06:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) *I get a message.Huh?Goverment wants me to write a "zombie attack guide" to public.Should I write? - Bling1907 *"We are kinda in the middle of a crisis, i don't think you should do it know. I look at cybil, "Me and you, we are not bringing anybody else it will just increase the chances of friendly fire". I look at jak, you take the others to the hide out cybil's cousin gave us. Me and cybil will break into the hospital and get sum medical crap"-JosephFrost0304. Hospital Break In *"You got it. Be careful you two." I take the group to my helicopter and went off to Cybil's hide out. -Jakraus *You're alone..Hospital,here I come! - Bling1907 *This is Jak, I've found the hideout. Me and Flamin JR are now in there." -Jakraus *This is Cybil, it's great that you've found my compound the passcode to the door is 3078903 just punch it in and the door should open. I'm in a predicament right now so i gotta go. Don't worry about us Jak you need to stay calm and out of sight. Protect Jr. at all cost.